POSESIÓN
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Su padre la tuvo que vender por su falta de capacidad y suerte en el juego, a la persona que menos se lo imaginaria, esta, la acepto para dejarle alguna buena "herencia" a su primogénito, pues como cualquier hombre respetable, de negocios y futuro sucesor, necesita a una mujer que le sirva de adorno; pensaron que esta nueva adquisición seria fácil de domar; que equivocados estaban
1. Cap 1 - KENOSIS & KENAT - El Juego y La

**_*Cegado en la obscuridad_**

**_Estoy tocando las cicatrices de corazones manchados..._**

**_Si estas buscando,_**

**_Aprende a ver,_**

**_Honestidad, _**

**_es todo lo que necesitas,_**

**_Haz una reverencia_**

**_Finalmente…_**

**_Ven y juega otro día_**

**_Quítate la máscara_**

**_No me importa lo que digas_**

**_Porque tus lindas palabras decaen…*_**

**POSESIÓN**

**_Capitulo 1. _**

**_KENOSIS Y KENAT*_**

**_- El Juego y La Persuasión -_**

En un barrio un poco olvidado por los ojos de Dios; en una humilde casa, de cortinas oscuras y remendadas, en una sala con los muebles más indispensables; viejos y maltratados sillones, y una mesa antigua con una pata más pequeña que las demás; se encontraba una angustiada madre, clamando piedad a un ser nefasto y sin escrúpulos, el cual, tenia frente suyo ;en una tarde que anunciaba, con fuertes truenos, una gran tempestad…

Mujer: ¡No, no, no puede hacerme esto señor!

Hombre: ¿Por qué no? ¿Ah? ¡Tu esposo lo ha perdido todo!

M: Eso lo sé muy bien señor, pero… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en los _"negocios"_ que tiene usted con mi esposo?!

H: Ummm _(rostro dubitativamente sarcástico)_ pues... digamos que no es un buen jugador, y mucho menos un buen perdedor, no tuvo mucha suerte, ni mucho menos talento alguno; solo perdía y perdía, una y otra vez; aunque…, ummm…, creo que, a pesar de tener tan mala racha; una característica que admiro de él es que, ¡Es muy persistente!, no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, ¡Ah!, ¿Sabes cuánto me rogaba, y rogaba para que le diera otra oportunidad para poder vencerme? Ah, aún recuerdo sus lagrimosas palabras, ummm… _(pensativo)_, el decía algo así como _"¡Por favor, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, aunque sea pequeñita!, ¡Te juro que ahora si te gano!"_ ¡Hasta se me doblo de rodillas frente a mí!, Jajaja, ¡Como si fuera posible vencer a una persona tan majestuosa como yo! Jaja.

M: Pues con trampas claro que no…_ (con voz baja y mirada de desprecio hacia aquel hombre)._

H: ¡Calla mujer! _(la empuja bruscamente, y está cae al frio suelo de cemento a medio terminar)._

Pero aun así… _(sacudiéndose las mangas de su fino saco)_, como soy un buen cristiano, tan bueno y bondadoso, y me cautivaron sus lágrimas, le permití que jugara contra mí, una y otra; y otra vez., claro, siempre y cuando tuviera algo que apostar.

Ummm…, pero al parecer le gane todos sus bienes materiales, los cuales eran muchos, _(voltea a ver a su alrededor, el interior de la casa donde se encontraba) _aunque no pareciera, _(agachándose hasta el oído de la mujer para susurrarle…)_ yo que tú, hubiera vigilado más a la persona que dice amarme y tenerme confianza, porque puede que te haya mantenido viviendo en una farsa toda tu vida… _(se levanta y da un paso atrás, alejándose de la mujer, la cual, levanta su rostro solo para dedicarle una mirada llena de desprecio, la cual, el hombre ignora con una sonrisa sínica)._

Pero aun así, él seguía insistiendo, así que no le quedo más remedio que ir de los bienes materiales, a los bienes humanos…

M: Así que por eso… _(angustiada)._

H: Si, ¡Claro!; yo al principio me negué por el bien de ustedes, bellas damas _(volteando a ver a la mujer y a su hija que asomaba su cabeza de detrás de una columna de la casa que daba hacia la sala y hacia el corredor, rumbo a la única puerta de entrada y salida de la casa_;_ extendiendo sus brazos como si fuese un esposo y un padre amoroso)_, pero él…,insistía tanto…, _que había perdido ya todo, ¡Que tenía que recuperarlo por el bien de su familia!, que seguro esta vez sí lo conseguiría_, etc.; así que no pude ser tan malvado como para rechazar su oferta, después de que demostró taaanta preocupación e importancia hacia su familia, así que…, tuve que aceptarla…

M: Pero…, _(levantándose bruscamente del suelo donde se encontraba tirada, tosiendo un poco y tapándose la boca con un viejo pañuelo) _¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué no fui yo en lugar de mi hija?! _(desesperada)._

H: Umm, _(registrándola con la mirada de pies a cabeza)_ jajaja, no me hagas reír, no te escogí a ti, porque ya estoy cansado de las mujeres de tu edad y de tu calibre, umm, ya no me son de utilidad, no me dan, ummm… _(fingiendo una gran incertidumbre)_ ¿Cómo dicen las personas de su clase?…, ¡Ah!, "pa el arranque", jaja; en estos momentos, prefiero jovencitas, como de la edad de tu hija _(volteando a ver a la aludida, que al darse cuenta de esto, esconde rápidamente la parte de su cabeza que aún permanecía visible tras la columna, para después, el hombre, sonreír sínicamente y voltear a ver de nueva cuenta a la mujer frente a él, que aun permanecía luchando contra sus propias fuerzas para no desmayar y caer fulminante al suelo)_, aún se disfrutan más, jajajaja.

M: ¡Cállese!_ (con ojos acuosos por las venideras lágrimas)_, ¡¿Cómo puede seguir diciendo tantas abominaciones con tato cinismo y desfachatez?! _(se arma de valor, avanza, lo más rápido que sus pies le permiten, hasta el hombre, para soltarle así, y sin previo aviso, una linda cachetada con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permiten_;_ él, la ve con furia, intentando atacarla de nueva cuenta, pero se controla y se aleja un poco de la mujer, se toca la mejilla afectada, y la vuelve a ver, y le dedica una mirada con cierta gracia y cinismo)._

H: _(suspiro) Ja_, mira _(acercándose a su oído, susurrándole, con voz seria y un poco siniestra)_ ten cuidado con tus palabras, y mucho más con tus acciones mujer, puedes lamentarte en demasía por ellas…

M: ¡Tú!...

V: _(alejándose poco a poco de ella)_ Ya, ya, ya, ¿Sabes qué?, ya me tienes harto, yo quería hacer esto de forma pacífica, pero viendo tu despreciable actitud, creo que me será imposible, así que… _(de su fina gabardina negra, saca un revolver calibre 25, y lo dirige hacia su blanco_;_ la HIJA…) _tú decides mujer, muerta o viva…

**_*Ven y juega otro día…_**

**_Bienvenido a la antesala de Muerte…*_**

_**/**_

**NOTAS Y COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA…**

**SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub:**

Hola amables lectores, me alegra mucho que se puedan dar la oportunidad de leer una de mis locas historias, la segunda publicada por este medio, tan seguida de mi primera historia, _*EXTRANJERO*_ que espero y deseo también gusten leer; y que tanto a esta última, y a la que acaban de leer, *POSESIÒN*, le sigan dando una oportunidad, tal vez el capítulo de hoy, como lo comente en mi anterior fic, no esté tan contextualizado, en cuanto a los personajes de este capítulo, y la redacción en cuanto a su estilo gramatical y descriptivo no sea del que estén acostumbrados, ni el más apropiado para un escrito de esta naturaleza; pero quise que los lectores pudieran usar su imaginación sin tantos detalles leídos, que ellos los vayan construyendo junto con la lectura para hacerla un poco más dinámica y entretenida; aunque creo que en este fic me esforcé mas para describir las acciones y actitudes de los personajes, keke; y aunque, tal vez en esta ocasión no lo pueda conseguir, espero lograrlo a lo largo de esta historia, mi historia previa a esta; que gracias a un motivador comentario, seguiré en la lucha literaria de la misma; y mis futuras historias.

Como pudieron notar, al igual que en mi anterior fic, utilice la letra inicial del nombre del personaje en lugar de un guion para marcar su aparición, espero no se les complique la lectura de esta forma, si es así, agradecería mucho me lo informaran. Además utilice paréntesis _() _para indicar_ las acciones, gestos y expresiones que poseen los personajes _en lugar de guiones_; _y en cuanto a los_ pensamientos _que puedan tener, utilizare_ /p. -/ _lo cual espero puedan comprender a lo largo de la historia.

**Créditos:**

Como todo esfuerzo y creación útil y valiosa del mundo, para el mundo, merece ser reconocida mediante su autor original para no desvalorar su arduo trabajo., me honra mencionar que los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el _manga-anime "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de la loca imaginación, y extraños pensamientos y reflexiones sobre la vida misma., de su autora, *_SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_*, que espera fervientemente, les sea de ayuda para su aprendizaje, su propia reflexión, o su sano entretenimiento.

Además, los versos del inicio y final de cada capítulo, algunos serán invención propia, y otros, podrán ver su origen en la sección _*__**Versos de Apertura y Cierre***_ seguida, en ocasiones, de la sección de _*** Glosario***_

**Agradecimientos:**

Si aun no he aburrido al lector, me gustaría agradecer a las personitas que me han motivado a escribir fics:

*En principio, me gustaría agradecer a los mismos personajes de BLEACH, diseñados, claro, por _Tite Kubo_, que aunque a veces lo odio por no darme ichiruki oficial y hacerme sufrir por su trato, en ocasiones cruel, hacia Rukia, lo amo por darme a este, mi personaje favorito de anime – manga, Rukia, y haberme dado gratos momentos de risas y suspenso a lo largo de mi adolescencia y juventud.

*A mi nee-san Samantha Inoue, por motivarme a escribir, y publicar aquí, jeje; ahora si te pasare el link nee-san, este si me enorgullece un poco más que mi fic anterior, keke.

*A un gran amigo, que por el momento seguiré sin decir su nombre, que, aunque este fic me enorgullece más, prefiero ver su alcance para no quemarlo, jeje., solo espero si lo leas, y me hagas saber tu opinión.

* Y a una personita que fue mi primer comentario en mi fic anterior, *EXTRANJERO*, _mitsuki kuromo_, espero que también le hayas y sigas dando una oportunidad a este fic, ya que pase una noche entera, y parte de la mañana, sin dormir, je, espero también sea de tu agrado y la sigas leyendo.

En fin…

Lo último me hubiese gustado ponerlo al finalizar esta historia, y al ver el buen recibimiento de los lectores, pero sigo de impulsiva y lo he hecho de una vez.

Así que para no gastar más su tiempo, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, y seguir leyendo esta historia, (actualizare muy pronto, porque ya le llevo algo de avance); prometo que me esforzare para que capítulo a capítulo se vaya poniendo más interesante, y pueda llegar a sus corazones, y a su esencia humana.

Gracias por su atención, ardua lectura y intensa comprensión…

Les desea un buen día, y un hasta luego, su escritora y amiga**:**

*_SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_*

_Surgimiento de la obra_:

_06/marzo/2014_

_Escritura en formato electrónico_:

_13-14/julio/2014_

_Publicación en fanfiction_:

_14/julio/2014_

**Glosario:**

* _Kenosis:_ Despojo. _(Palabra de origen hebreo)._

* _Kenat:_ Posesión._ (Palabra de origen hebreo)._

**Versos de Apertura y Cierre:**

* Los versos introductorios y de cierre de este capítulo, provienen de la letra de la canción titulada *_ANTESALA DE LA MUERTE*_, una canción de mi cantante soprana de metal sinfónico favorita, ¡Tarja Turunen!, ex-vocalista de *_Nightwish_*, de origen Finlandés, cuya canción salió en el año 2010, en el disco _*What Lies Beneath*._

Y me gustaría muchísimo que se dieran una oportunidad de escuchar alguna de sus canciones, en verdad, son muy buenas., y han servido de inspiración para varios de mis fics, que aun no publico, pero pronto lo hare, jeje.

_¡YANE! __**:**__ )_

_*La clave del ÉXITO está en el TALENTO aunado a la SUERTE*_

_Daniel Kahneman, 2011_


	2. Cap 2 - KENOSIS Y KENAT - El Fin y El Co

_**¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto? ¡Oh mi Dios!**_

_**En mis entrañas la tuve **_

_**De mi cuerpo y mi alma se alimento**_

_**De mi cuerpo y de mi ser se gozo**_

_**Penurias tras calamidades vivió a mi lado también**_

_**Junto con canticos amorosos que le cantaba para que soñara**_

_**Mientras se encontraba en mi regazo**_

_**La vi crecer dentro de mi,**_

_**La vi nacer,**_

_**jugar y correr,**_

_**sonreír y llorar también;**_

_**pero eso fueron solo unos breves instantes;**_

_**Ya que ahora,**_

_**es solo una pequeña niña arrancada de los brazos de su madre,**_

_**por la misma maldad de otros,**_

_**¡Oh porque mi dios!**_

_**¿Me condenas de esta forma?**_

_**¿Ser solo una simple mujer es mi pecado?**_

_**¿O haber sido una cobarde fue lo que sentencio mi vida,**_

_**Llevándome a la muerte inevitable?**_

_**Cual sea el motivo, **_

_**mi Dios…**_

_***Escucha mi oración, **_

_**y llegue a ti mi clamor.**_

_**No escondas de mí tu rostro **_

_**en el día de la angustia;**_

_**Inclina a mí tu oído;**_

_**Apresúrate a responderme el día que te invocare.**_

_**Porque mis días se han consumido como humo,**_

_**Y mis huesos cual tizón están quemados.**_

_**Mi corazón está herido,**_

_**y seco como la hierba,**_

_**Por lo cual me olvido de comer mi pan.**_

_**Por la voz de mi gemido**_

_**Mis huesos se han pegado a mi carne…***_

_**Capitulo 2. **_

_**KENOSIS Y KENAT* **_

_**- El Fin y El Comienzo de Todo-**_

_(El cruel y nefasto hombre, alejándose… poco a poco… de esa pobre y desesperada mujer)_

Hombre: Ya, ya, ya, ¿Sabes qué?, ya me tienes harto, yo quería hacer esto de forma pacífica, pero viendo tu despreciable actitud, creo que me será imposible, así que… _(de su fina gabardina negra, saca un revolver calibre 25, y lo dirige hacia su blanco_;_ la HIJA…) _tú decides mujer, muerta o viva…

Mujer: ¡¿No te atreverías a cometer semejante atrocidad, verdad?!_ (asustada y suplicante)._

H: Umm… _(pensativo, mirando a ambas mujeres de pies a cabeza, analizándolas detenidamente)_ No… _(se le ilumina la cara de esperanza a la madre) _muerta tu hija, no podría disfrutarla adecuadamente, jajaja.

M: ¡Miserable… asqueroso...!

H: Así que… _(redirige su arma de la hija a sus labios, para posteriormente apuntarla hacia la madre)_ una vida, por otra vida…

M: … _(inmutada, paralizada, viendo al hombre frente a ella con ojos aterrados, pero se aferra, y se mantiene firme ante su decisión de, por nada en el mundo, dejar que ese despreciable mostro se lleve con él a su preciosa y única hija, y la haga vivir un martirio como a…) _Bien_, _¡Vamos!, ¡Atrévete!, No te permitiré que te lleves a mi hija y le desgracies la vida, ¡Sobre mi cadáver que no lo permitiré!

H: Ja, ese entusiasmo y fervor me agrada, te complaceré, ya que lo has pedido con tanto afán… _(el hombre está a punto de jalar el gatillo, cuando…)._

Niña: ¡No!, ¡Espere por favor señor!, ¡No le haga daño a mi mami! Por lo que más quiera _(agachando su mirada, interponiéndose entre la pistola y su madre, extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos en señal de protección hacia su madre, y enfrentamiento contra el hombre frente suyo…)._

H: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices pequeña?

N: Que… _(acercándose ante el verdugo de su madre, y el suyo; tomándolo con sus pequeñas y firmes manos de un extremo se su gabardina, suplicante, pero firme ante sus próximas palabras, a evocar, de su propia boca…) _Por favor, no lastime a mi querida y amada madre; yo…, yo…

H: _(viéndola fijamente, con un extraño semblante hasta para él mismo) _Está bien pequeña, tu valentía me ha conmovido, pero no tanto como creo que esperas; así que… te preguntare una cosa… ¿Qué estarías dispuesta TÚ a hacer por MI para salvarla a ÉLLA? _(señalando a su madre)._

N: Yo…, Yo… _(Viendo a su afligida madre para después ver al hombre con convicción y firmeza), _Yo me iré con usted señor…

H:¿Ah? ¡¿Hablas en serio pequeña?!

N: Si _(por un momento, agacha la cabeza para esconder tras su rebelde mechón de cabello suelto, sus ojos cristalinos a punto de dejar derramar un rio de dolorosas lagrimas., para después, levantar, con cierto orgullo, su cabeza y mirar con determinación y convicción al hombre frente a ella)._

H:¿Y…? _(la ve fríamente pero con cierta inquietud e incertidumbre en su interior)._

N: Y… hare todo lo que usted me pida y ordene…

H: ¿…?

N: Señor...

H: Umm... _(pasando a su costado, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda)_ así me gusta, pequeñita… _(sonrisa sínica y siniestra)._

_(Viendo a la madre de la niña…) _

¿Ya ves?, es el colmo que tu hija, a su corta edad, sea más sensata y racional como para poder entender la situación en la que se encuentra, ella, y tú claro; deberías aprender más de ella, mujer…

M: ¡Tú!, miserable… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?! _(Vuelve a toser frenéticamente, y a retorcerse del dolor)._

N: Ya mami _(tratándola de tranquilizar y estabilizar), por favor (suplicante, y con una tierna mirada y cálida sonrisa), déjame protegerte, _¿Si?

M: Pero, hija, tú…

H: Ya, es suficiente mujer, déjala ir, no ensucies su decisión y determinación; _(la mujer vuelve a toser frenéticamente)_ no creo que en tu estado _(la ve con mirada despreciable y fría) _sea conveniente, debes valorar tu vida un poco más, aunque esta pueda ser no muy larga…

M: Pero… _(calla sus pensamientos al ver el rostro angelical, y decidido de su pequeña hija, para solo dedicarle sus últimas palabras…)_

Está bien, hija _(tomándole de las manos, viéndola cálidamente), adiós…_

N: _Adiós, madre…_

H: Ya, vámonos pequeñita, tu nueva vida a mi lado te está esperando., vas a ver cómo nos divertiremos en nuestro cálido hogar, jajaja.

N: Si, mi señor...

Kurosaki...

_(Y así, soltándose del agarre de su madre, se aleja lentamente de ella, y camina por el corredor, hacia enfrente, sin mirar atrás, alejándose de los calurosos brazos de su madre, y de su viejo, y ahora, triste hogar_;_ hacia la puerta, donde su ahora amo, señor y verdugo la espera para sentenciar su pacto de muerte… abandonando a una adolorida madre que deja ir a su tesoro más preciado en el mundo, su hija, mientras que solo puede deslumbrar con sus acuosos ojos, como la puerta de su desastrosa casa, se cierra tras la espalda de su amada hija, e, inevitablemente, esta, deja a una mujer con un corazón de madre y mujer arrancado brutalmente de su pecho, y hecho añicos por la misma reencarnación del mal, y solo, aferrándose fuertemente con un abrazo, a un viejo y desgastado muñeco de peluche…)_

M: Adiós, mi pequeña y dulce…

Rukia…

R: Adiós, señora Hisana… y…

Gracias por todo…

_(… Y una vez más, la lluvia pudo ocultar las lagrimas de una pequeña e inocente niña, y expresar su dolor y clamor mediante el estruendoso sonido de los relámpagos, de un cielo, ahora ya oscurecido por la negra noche, donde la luna, egoísta, oculto su luz del pobre e inmundo mundo, y fue testigo de una niña que se despojaba de su madre, solo para verla como una mujer más…)_

_***Cada día me afrentan mis enemigos;**_

_**Los que contra mí se enfurecen,**_

_**se han conjurado contra mí.**_

_**Por lo cual, **_

_**yo como ceniza a manera de pan,**_

_**Y mi bebida mezclo con lágrimas,**_

_**A causa de tu enojo y de tu ira;**_

_**Pues me alzaste,**_

_**y me has arrojado*.**_

_**Si…**_

_***Él debilito mi fuerza en el camino; **_

_**acorto mis días…* **_

_**siendo así**_

_***Mis días como sombra que se va;**_

_**Y me he secado como la hierba*…**_

_**/**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub:

**Glosario:**

* Kenosis: Despojo.

* Kenat: Posesión.

* Los versos del principio y el final, a partir del * hasta el fin con el mismo, provienen de _Salmos 102: 1-11 y 23_; y lo restante, de mi loca inspiración, jeje.

**Créditos:**

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el _manga-anime "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de la loca imaginación, y extraños pensamientos y reflexiones sobre la vida misma., de su autora, *_SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_*, que espera fervientemente, les sea de ayuda para su aprendizaje, su propia reflexión, o su sano entretenimiento.

Y:

_Gracias por las lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de gastar un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia hoy y la vez pasada (y darle favoritos y seguirla), y dejar sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero se ¡vuelvan a animar a hacerlo, ya que su opinión con respecto a la historia es muy valiosa para mí, me hace crecer como escritora y mejorar mi vicio por los fics de Bleach, jeje._

_Nos leemos después…_


	3. Cap 3 - Antesala De La Muerte

_**Adiós, mi pequeña y dulce…**_

_**Rukia…**_

_**Adiós, señora Hisana… y…**_

_**Gracias por todo…**_

_**Y de esta cruel manera,**_

_**Una hija se despojaba de su madre, **_

_**Solo,**_

_**para verla como una mujer más…**_

_No te fundas conmigo, no me penetres, sólo los lastimaremos_

_Derramando lágrimas aunque estamos temblando,_

_sin siquiera saber dónde estaba la herida._

_En cosas como amar y vivir, sólo nos lastimamos el uno al otro_

_Nos desesperamos y tenemos esperanza,_

_sin conocer el dolor de las heridas._

_Dirigimos nuestras súplicas a los cielos,_

_y nuestro alivio se convierte en lluvia._

_Un carnaval de noches enmascaradas, un desfile frenético_

_Si derramarás sólo un poco de sangre, nos amaremos_

_Te desbordas de amor_

_Soy amado poderosa, profundamente_

_Un carnaval de noches enmascaradas, un desfile frenético_

_Si derramarás sólo un poco de sangre, nos amaremos_

_Nos perdonaremos... así que, ríamos ..._

_Sólo quiero sangre, eso es._

_En tu cuello hay una herida carmesí._

_Estoy bailando en tus sueños_

_Seguramente nos encontraremos al límite de una pesadilla…_

_**Capitulo 3. **_

_**ANTESALA DE LA MUERTE***_

_**/Dentro de un lujoso y carísimo auto negro, en los asientos traseros…/**_

Hombre: Bueno, bueno, pero ya no tengas esa cara de funeral pequeñita, vas a ver que vivir con el gran _Kurosaki_, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquier ser humano, en especial _(acercándose lentamente, y con voz seductora y perversa, al oído de la niña) _si ese ser humano, es una linda doncella, que se convertirá en una hermosa mujer…

R: Umm… _(alejándose de él, viéndolo con una mirada de desprecio)._

Kurosaki: Ummm… ¿Qué?

R: Señor…

K: ¿?...

R: Mi Señor…

K: ¡Muy bien! Veo que captas rápido, pero…, ya quita esa putrefacta expresión de tu rostro, ¡La detesto!

_(La niña voltea su rostro hacia la ventana del vehículo donde se encontraba, viendo caer lentamente las gotas de agua, desde el cielo, hasta el frio y rasposo asfalto; su verdugo, se le queda observando fijamente, pensativo, y con cierta intriga; así que decide…) _

¡Hey!,_Jugram Haschwalth_, puedes girar hacia la izquierda.

Jugram Haschwalth: ¿Umm?

K: Es que a esta linda pequeñita, no la llevare al lugar acostumbrado; la llevare a un lugar donde pueda estar más cerca de mi…

JH: Esta bien su _Alteza_, entonces…

K: Si…, esta hermosura ira a mi dulce hogar…

_(Viendo a la pequeña y quebrantada Rukia)_

¿Estás de acuerdo, mi pequeña _Besitz_*?...

R: Sí, Señor Kurosaki...

_**/ En las afueras de la ciudad, en una gran mansión de color blanco, con una enorme fuente, una amplia piscina, un espacioso jardín con árboles y rosales por doquier, columpios y con vista al mar…/**_

JH: _(abriéndoles, cordial, y respetuosamente a sus acompañantes, las puertas traseras del automóvil para que estos pudiesen descender de él) _Hemos llegado su alteza…, señora _(ofreciéndole su mano cubierta por un blanco y fino guante, para ayudarla a bajar, y, posteriormente, ofrecerle un paraguas y un abrigo)…_

R: Gracias por el paraguas y el abrigo, señor; pero…, no es necesario que me llame así, pues aun soy una niña, tan solo tengo 9 años de edad, y no estoy casada, ni mucho menos comprometida con alguien como para que me dé un trato como este.

K: _(Acercándose hacia ella) _Descuida Rukia, él, se está comportando a la altura, ya que desde este momento, hasta el resto de tu existencia, tú serás la señora de un _Kurosaki; _lo desees así o no, _(tomando y jugando con sus manos, un mechón del suelto, largo, rebelde y oscuro cabello de la niña) _mi dulce, fragante y rebelde _Besitz_…_(arrojando bruscamente, y al frio viento, el mechón de cabello de Rukia, provocando, así, que está por la impresión tirase el paraguas)._

Acelera el paso,_ mi Besitz,_ no querrás enfermarte por esta pequeña e insignificante lluvia _(se escuchan los fuertes alaridos de los truenos a causa de la fuerte y torrencial lluvia)_, tanto o más, como tu preciosa madre _(Rukia le dirige una mirada llena de odio y de desprecio)_; sería una verdadera lástima y desperdicio, que una linda pequeñita como tú, no pudiera llegar a demostrarle al mundo, y a su amo y señor, su grandiosa hermosura de mujer, por una simple y ridícula enfermedad que acabase con su corta vida, ¿Verdad?

R: …

K: Así que… Haschwalth, guarda el auto en alguno de los garajes desocupados.

JB: Si, su alteza _(se sube de nueva cuenta al vehículo, y lo lleva al sitio indicado)_.

K: Y tú _(señalando a Rukia)_ vámonos, la puerta a tu nueva vida, se encuentra frente a tus ojos…

_(El hombre camina hacia la puerta de su mansión, guiando a su nueva prisionera a su jaula de oro y sangre, y…)_

… _**en el portón, de gruesos y fríos vidrios, de la entrada de aquella mansión, y futuro ataúd, se hace eco la llamada de la próxima sepultura de Rukia…**_

_(En un sofá color crema, dentro de la pequeña sala que tenia dentro de su propio dormitorio, se encuentra recostado un joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, leyendo un reportaje de una prestigiosa revista de economía y finanzas internacionales, el cual lleva como título _"_Economía Conductual, un factor importante a considerar para abrirse un gran camino en el mundo mercantil", posturas obtenidas por los primeros no economistas (ya que su formación es de psicólogos) ganadores del premio nobel en economía; Daniel Kahneman y Amos Tversky; cuyo tema, dada a su formación inculcada desde muy pequeño en su familia, y a cualquier miembro de la misma; le interesaba en demasía; el joven, estaba tan cómodamente centrado en su interesante lectura, hasta que escucho, para él, el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de su mansión, el sonido de su futura maldición, y futura salvación…)_

Chico: ¡Ah! ¡Como molestan!, ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso ni Unohana ni Ukitake están?! _(vuelve a sonar el timbre de la puerta) _¡Es el colmo! Pero ya que, tendré que ir yo a abrir la puerta…

_(Resignado, deja su revista titulada «Belief in the Law of Small Numbers» (nombre poco común para una revista de economía y finanzas), sobre la mesa de centro, de la más fina caoba por cierto; y, con cierta pereza marcada por toda su anatomía, decide bajar por las largas escaleras de la mansión, y abrir, a su parecer, esa escandalosa y fastidiosa puerta, sin esperarse a la "linda sorpresita"_ que lo estaba esperando en esa fría y recién terminada noche lluviosa…_)_

¡Ya voy, ya voy, no desesperen!

_(Abriendo el chico la puerta, se choca con una mirada desafiante, y despreciable…)_

C: Ah, eres tú _(su voz refleja cierto desprecio)._

K: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Así es como te refieres a tu padre?, en verdad esto me causa un inmenso dolor, hijo.

C: No más que el que me causas tu a mí, padre.

K: Ja, ¿En verdad, tienes esa mala concepción de mi, hijo?

C: …

K: Esta bien, para que cambie tu percepción tan fría y errada que mantienes hacia tu padre, te demostrare que no soy esa cruel persona que tú piensas, te demostrare mi sentido humano, presentándotela…

C: Ah, ¿Esta vez a quién es?, ¿Una más de tus nuevas muñequitas? o ¿Preciadas y arribistas posesiones?

K: Pues no estás del todo en lo cierto, pero tampoco del todo errado, mira ella es _(sujetándola por los hombros con sus manos, mientras la arrastra para acercarla al portón de la mansión) _mi nueva _Besitz._

C/R: … _(ambas miradas se cruzan, y se quedan visualizando al otro muy detenidamente, aunque el chico, le muestra cierta cara de desagrado a la niña)._

K: ¿Qué pasa hijo mío? ¿Por qué no la saludas? Aun no captas que de hoy en adelante, ella será la señora de un Kurosaki, una "_Quincy_"…

C: Si, lo sé muy bien, _(viendo a su supuesto padre)_ _Yhwach_, y… lamento su situación…

R: Pues no lo lamente tanto señor_ (con fría mirada y voz llena de odio y repulsión)_, ya que no soy ninguna pordiosera, ni mucho menos una arribista; y honrosamente, me llamo _Kuchiki Rukia_, y soy, y nunca dejare de serlo, una "_Shinigami_"…

C:Y yo me llamo… _(agachándose para ver a la niña retadoramente frente a frente)_, _Kurosaki Ichigo_, y te hare la vida miserable…

… _**Y así, en una nueva lluvia torrencial, inevitablemente, ****_**"**_**Dieron un paso hacia adelante sin ser capaces de volver, de un universo empapado en un mar de sangre…**_**"****_**.**_

_*Déjalos entrar_

_Ven y juega otro día_

_Quítate la máscara_

_Esconde tus conspiraciones_

_Quien consigue las llaves_

_¿Y quién no?_

_Véndeme tu fortuna_

_Porque aun puedo leer detrás de todo esto_

_Quema tus dedos_

_Negocia un sueño_

_Mira el reloj que hace tic-tac_

_Ven y juega otro día_

_Quítate la máscara_

_No me importa lo que digas_

_Porque tus lindas palabras decaen_

_Ven y juega otro día_

_**BIENVENIDO A LA ANTESALA DE MUERTE…***_

_**/**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub:

Hola queridos lectores, disculpen el retraso, es que andaba actualizando mi otra historia, Extranjero, que ni sabía por dónde empezar con el segundo capítulo, y me retrase; además de que gracias a una tarde lluviosa, solita en mi casa, sin más nada que hacer, se me ocurrió la loca idea de escribir otro fic, keke (creo que tendre muchos problemas en el futuro al no poder actualizar tan seguido por tantas historias que estoy escribiendo, pero espero puedan leer también, keke) asi que espero me disculpen; y que también hayan disfrutado mucho de este tercer capítulo de esta historia; ahh, por fin se llevo a Rukia ese hombre, que quien se hubiera imaginado que seria, jeje, y al lugar menos inesperado, hasta para él, y con la persona que hubiera sido mejor que no entrara en contacto con Rukia, pero en fin, espero y esto se vaya poniendo más interesante para ustedes conforme pase la historia, ya que este solo es el comienzo de un posible fin inesperado para esta familia, keke.

Asi que sigan leyendo la historia, dejen sus valiosos comentarios que son muy importantes para mí, y para el avance de esta misma historia, je; ya que en verdad, los que me han dejado hasta el momento, ¡Me han hecho muy, pero muy feliz!, y han sido un reforzador para seguir escribiendo esta y otras historias, asi que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!; y espero

_Nos sigamos leyendo hasta el final…_

**Glosario:**

*** **_Besitz:_ Posesión _(en alemán)._

**Créditos:**

* _ANTESALA DE LA MUERTE:_ El título del capítulo, así como el verso final en asterisco (*), está inspirado en la letra de la canción titulada de igual forma, y la cual ya había utilizado un poco en un capitulo anterior, y que es de mi cantante soprana de metal sinfónico favorita, ¡Tarja Turunen! de su disco _*What Lies Beneath*._

* El titulo de la revista que está leyendo Ichigo en su habitación, está inspirada en el trabajo de dos de mis mas grandes maestros o senseis, en las ciencias cognitivas y conductuales, A. Tversky y D. Kahneman (de donde obtuve también la temática del artículo que leía Ichi, basado en su_ *teoría de prospectos*, _que les daría un prestigioso premio y titulo dentro del área de las ciencias, y reformaría la concepción del pensamiento y comportamiento humano que se creía meramente racional, e ignoraba el aspecto intuitivo - impulsivo) el cual, como recordaran, se titulaba _«Belief in the Law of Small Numbers» (*Creencia en la Ley de los Pequeños Números*), _cuyo artículo en realidad existe, y fue publicado en el _Psychological Bulletin _vol.76, en el año 1971, en las páginas 105 a 110; y mi afán de mencionar a estas personalidades en mi fic, es porque han sido fuente de grandes inspiraciones, tanto literarias como educativas, profesionales y de la vida cotidiana; espero se den la oportunidad, y puedan leer aunque sea una breve publicación de estos autores y maestros del pensamiento y conducta humana, jeje.

* Parte del último verso de este capítulo, si leen aun el manga de Bleach, se darán cuenta que es el poema que escribió Tite Kubo en el tomo _55 - __La Guerra De Sangre, _para la portada de _Yhwach_, no sé, pero al leerlo me gusto, y no pude contenerme de ponerlo, jeje, y más, porque es un personaje que aparece en este fic, keke.

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación y una tarde aburrida en mi salón de clases, keke.


	4. Cap 4 - Presa, como un Blanco Corderito,

_**Fui arrastrada del cálido vientre de mi madre a un frio palacio de hielo;**_

_**Siendo tan inocente y joven, pude salvar una vida;**_

_**Condenando la mía;**_

_**Y así, mi yo**_

_**Murió inevitablemente en ese instante,**_

_**Fue mi fin,**_

_**Presa de mis sentimientos**_

_**Fue más fácil para ellos**_

_**Lastimar mi orgullo y dignidad**_

_**Y así,**_

_**Un espejismo de cristal,**_

_**Fragmentado**_

_**Fue el que saco liquido rojizo de mi cuerpo,**_

_**Y de mi alma;**_

_**Convirtiéndome en otra persona desconocida para mi,**_

_**Pero que decidiría comenzar una vez más…**_

Kurosaki, Padre: ¿Qué pasa hijo mío? ¿Por qué no la saludas? Aun no captas que de hoy en adelante, ella será la señora de un Kurosaki, una "_Quincy_"…

Chico: Si, lo sé muy bien, _(viendo a su supuesto padre)_ _Yhwach_, y… lamento su situación…

Niña: Pues no lo lamente tanto señor_ (con fría mirada y voz llena de odio y repulsión)_, ya que no soy ninguna pordiosera, ni mucho menos una arribista; y honrosamente, me llamo _Kuchiki Rukia_, y soy, y nunca dejare de serlo, una "_Shinigami_"…

Chico:Y yo me llamo… _(agachándose para ver a la niña retadoramente frente a frente)_, _Kurosaki Ichigo_, y te hare la vida miserable…

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_**PRESA, COMO UN BLANCO CORDERITO, ANTE UN LOBO DEMONIO**_

Rukia: ¿Ah? ¿En verdad? Eso lo veremos, Kurosaki Ichigo… _(mirada desafiante)._

Ichigo: No me retes mocosa rebelde _(regresándole el gesto de igual manera)._

R: Tú…

Yhwach: Ya, no se queden peleando afuera, Ichigo, hazla pasar y mientras arreglo unos asuntos de la nueva compañía que adquirí, muéstrale la casa, ya que pronto tendrá algunas funciones importantes en ella _(sonrisa perversa)._

_R: (por lo bajo) _Nueva compañía, nueva compañía, seguro es la de mi amado padre, que conseguiste a causa de su sangre…

I: Ummm… pasate _(con desden)._

R: …

I: ¡Vamos, que esperas!

R: …

I: ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te cargue para que te metas o qué?

R: …

I: Asshhh, tendre que…

R: ¡No! No me toques, puedo… puedo hacerlo sola…

I: Esta bien, como quieras enana…

R: Ummm… (_pasando de lado de Ichi, ignorándolo olímpicamente)_.

I: Esta mocosa… _(enfadado, pero viendo la fría espalda de Rukia alejándose de él) /p. ¿Ah? ¿Cómo pudo pasar de un estado desafiante a uno de dolor, tristeza y odio? y después a ¿Uno desafiante y… vacio…? Ashhh, para que sigo con esto, no necesito preocuparme, seguro es una usurpadora más, aunque demasiado joven para mi gusto… ummm… frivolidades solamente/ (azotando la puerta detrás suyo)._

Bueno, comenzando con el tour, tenemos 18 habitaciones, todas equipadas con objetos que nunca, ni en tu más retorcida ambision, podrías imaginarte que existieran; que dan a la piscina, otras 18 a la cancha de tenis, 15 al jardín, y 1 que curiosamente está en una parte muy reservada de la mansión, y… _/p. raramente nunca he podido entrar él siempre me lo ha prohibido…, es raro, pero, eh podido escuchar, en ocasiones, ruidos extraños, o mejor dicho, gritos desesperados, puede que…/_

¡Oyes! ¿Qué haces parada ahí como una tonta? _(algo molesto, olvidando su previa inquietud)._

R: …

I: Pareces pordiosera…, aunque perdón, creo que eso eres, por ello a partir de hoy lavaras toda mi ropa a mano y ordenaras mi habitación, que seguramente es más grande que tu casa, claro si es que tienes, o tuviste, jaja, y…

R: …

I: ¿Qué? ¿Ya no piensas contestarme groseramente a todo lo que te diga? ¿Qué? ¿Ya te rendiste? ¿Así de fácil? Inesperadamente, esperaba más de ti, y…

R: No es eso.

I: Vaya, hasta que la reina de este palacio se digna a responderle a su majestad.

R: Deja de hablar tan tontamente, idiota; ni en tus más delirantes y lujuriosas ambiciones podrías ser tu mi majestad y manejarme a tu antojo.

I: ¿Qué? Mald…

R: Lo que haga…

I: O lo que mires… _(con desdén, dándose cuenta que la niña veía detenidamente una pintura en la pared)._

R: O lo que mire, no es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

I: ¿Ha? ¿Cómo no va a ser de mi incumbencia?, si veo claramente a una pordiosera y arribista de tu clase, revisando cada rincón de mi casa, ¡Seguro para ver qué es lo primero que se roba de esta!

R: Cállate imbécil, en primera ¿No estabas describiéndomela, o mejor dicho, presumiéndomela?, ja, como si te la hubieras ganado con tu arduo esfuerzo; además, como si yo fuera de esas, ¡como si necesitara hacerlo!

I: Ja, _/p. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esta mocosita tenga su léxico así de desarrollado, maduro, y tan lleno de odio?.../_ Pues parece que no has visto donde está el espejo, porque tu boca puede decir que eres la reina del mundo o la madre Teresa de Calcuta, pero tu apariencia dice que eres una men…

R: ¡Cállate miserable! _(dándole una patada en la pantorrilla al chico)_, que estoy así gracias a tu amado padre, si él no hubiera…

I: ¿Tú? _/p. Ahí va de nuevo, esa expresión que tanto comienzo a odiar, y querer cambiar…/_

R: Bueno, tú que vas a entender, niño rico y mimado, seguro eres igual que él…

I: ¡No!, yo no so…

Oyes, ¿Por qué me ignoras de nueva cuenta cuando te hablo? Y ¿Por qué te sientas en ese sillón? Lo vas a ensuciar con tus asquerosos harapos ¿Sabes lo que cuesta? Seguro vale más que tu miserable vida y la de tus padres juntos, mejor siéntate en el suelo, que ahí es donde perteneces, aunque tal vez no, este suelo es demasiado lujoso para ti, mejor ve y…

_(Se escucha un tremendo ruido de algo roto, la niña le aventó un cenicero de cristal al chico, seguido de un florero y un diccionario enciclopédico…) _

I: Oye, tranquila _(esquivando, por un pelito de rana, los objetos, y el odio de Rukia)_ ¿Qué te pasa mocosa del mal?

R: A mi puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero ¿Qué sabes tú de mis padres? ¿Ah? Seguro ni con todo el oro del mundo podrías comprar un amor tan grande como el que mis padres me dieron.

I: ¿Te dieron?...

R: Su amor seguramente vale más que todo tu dinero y tu solitaria vida, ya que, definitivamente, eres igual que tú asqueroso y miserable padre, y yo…

I: Oye tú… mocos… ¿Eh? _(Sorprendido)_ Rukia…

_/ En el despacho Principal…/_

JH: ¿Y qué piensa hacer con la señorita Kuchiki, su alteza?

Y: Que más, hacerla mía como lo hice con su apreciable madre…

Y después…

JH: ¿Después…?

Y: Apoderarme de todo lo demás que me pueda dar _(mirada perversa), tal vez la prostituya, la venda al mejor postor, claro, cuando me arte de su cuerpo; o podría ser…_

JH: ¿A qué se refiere su alteza?...

Y: Te lo diré a su debido tiempo Jugram…

_(Saliendo del despacho)_

Todo a su debido tiempo…

…

JH: Supongo que su alteza ha de estar muy feliz por la señorita Kuchiki, ya que se dirigió a mi por mi nombre; Ja, por fin podrá completar su venganza contra esa familia…

…

Y: Esta, esta será tu nueva habitación de juegos, mi preciosa Rukia, mi amada y nueva _Besitz._

Aquí, serás tan feliz, aquí, me harás tan feliz, aquí podremos ser tan felices juntos, y tan miserables al mismo tiempo…

_/Tocando la sabana rojo oscuro, que cubría una amplia cama estilo medieval, y que combinaba perfectamente con el color vino de la habitación, y con unas peculiares veladoras rojas, látigos, esposas y demás objetos, que la niña no se esperaba conocer jamás en su vida…/_

I: Rukia, Rukia, hey, respóndeme, ¡Rukia!

_(En ese momento ve como Rukia se desploma en el aire y cae al suelo, con sangre en su mano, y una lagrima en sus ojos…)_

_**Fui arrastrada del cálido vientre de mi madre a un frio palacio de hielo;**_

_**Siendo tan inocente y joven, pude salvar una vida;**_

_**Condenando la mía;**_

_**Y así, mi yo**_

_**Murió inevitablemente en ese instante,**_

_**Fue mi fin,**_

_**Presa de mis sentimientos**_

_**Fue más fácil para ellos**_

_**Lastimar mi orgullo y dignidad**_

_**Y así,**_

_**Un espejismo de cristal,**_

_**Fragmentado**_

_**Fue el que saco liquido rojizo de mi cuerpo,**_

_**Y de mi alma;**_

_**Convirtiéndome en otra persona desconocida para mi,**_

_**Pero que decidiría comenzar una vez más;**_

_**Claro,**_

_**Antes de ser asesinada,**_

_**como por una afilada cuchilla,**_

_**por mi odio y rencor hacia él y su familia**_

_**O por su desprecio y desamor hacia mi familia y hacia mi…**_

/

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub:

_Hola queridos lectores, nuevamente, cuánto tiempo sin leernos, años, ¿Verdad?, ¡Discúlpenme!; pero, aquí un nuevo capi de esta rara y trágica historia, keke; tal vez siga estancada un poco en lo que quedo el capitulo pasado, pero era necesario para entrar a lo bueno, o eso espero, jeje._

_Y a forma de comercial autopublicitario, recuerden darle un follow, un favorite y/o un review a esta historia, claro, si les gusto; compartirla con sus amigos ichirukistas y bleachers; y si les gusta como escribo (que lo dudo mucho, jeje, solo a mí, a veces, me gusta como escribo) por favor, apóyenme, leyendo mis otras historias, en donde ya actualice, por fin, "Extranjero", en donde, aun sigo indecisa con la carrera que están estudiando Ichi, Rukia y Ashido, así que, ¡acepto sus sugerencias!; y "Preludio Of A Rainy Heart", la cual, pienso cambiarle el nombre, pero estoy abierta a sus objeciones o aprobaciones para eso ;); por favor, denles follow, favorite y reviews y si desean y gustan, síganme como autora, keke; ¡Se los agradecería infinitamente!, y así me motivaría a seguir escribiendo más raros fics para ustedes, y actualizando los que ya tengo. :D_

_Pd. Si recibo más comentarios, favorite y/o follow, pronto les subiere una nueva historia en la que ya tiene tiempo que había estado trabajando en mi loca cabecita, pero ¡ya está saliendo de ella y pasando a lo escrito!_

_*Se trata de un loco Casanova famoso, una inocente y otra arribista modelo, y una chica cuya pasión es la historia, la filosofía, las ciencias sociales, aunada a las ciencias naturales y un tanto más exactas…_

_¿Pero que pasara cuando el arte "banal" de un guapo Casanova se vea inmiscuido en la ciencia de una mujer fría, junto con las ambiciones de dos modelos reconocidas mundialmente?_

_Apariencias Vs Inteligencia; Talento Vs. Belleza, Sentimientos Vs. Prejuicios, Lujuria Vs. Soledad, es lo que unirá y separa a estos locos amantes…*_

_Jaja, si quieren saber más de esta historia algo trillada, y superficial, aparentemente, ya saben que hacer ;)._

_Los quiere su loca y super tardada escritora, __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

**Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración.

_Y:_

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, revuelta y tardada imaginación :D.


End file.
